


A Tense Meeting

by Unholy_Author



Series: The Unfortunate and Turbulent Life of Jesse and Hanzo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone is mentioned - Freeform, Feels, Genji is a Little Shit, I'm too deep in this fandom, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Post Recall, Shimada reunion, So much McHanzo, warnings before each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji wants Hanzo to join Overwatch and brings McCree to help hunt him down. Let's just say that Genji isn't the one to find his brother.</p><p>This fic is now in the process of getting translated to Chinese! For that version, copy and paste the address below.</p><p> </p><p>http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=214419&page=1&extra=#pid4093683</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a prompt, but I thought it could be fun.
> 
> As always, prompts are totally welcome and I'm down for you telling me what you want to see in later chapters.

"Yer what?" Jesse asked, a bit dumbstruck to be honest. 

"I'm going to find my brother and convince him to join Overwatch." Genii repeated confidently. 

"Yea, that's what I thought ya said. Was hopin' I'd heard ya wrong." Jesse grumbled. 

"Hear me out, he would be a good asset for us and I feel that he needs the chance to prove to himself that he's still a good person."

"We are talkin' about the same brother, right? The one that tried, and almost succeeded, ta kill ya." Jesse said flatly. 

"Yes, that one."

"Oh, good, glad we cleared that all up." Jesse said with bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice. Genji made a motion with his shoulders that, if he weren't a cyborg, would have led Jesse to believe he was rolling his eyes. 

"If you fear for my safety, come with me." Genii suggested easily. Jesse glared at him from across the dining room table before leaning back on the hind legs and making the metal squeal with the sudden shift in pressure. The others had all long gone, leaving them alone in the dim room. Jesse almost wished that he wasn't the only one hearing this ridiculous plan. 

"Ya think that would be a good idea? Bring in someone he doesn't know ta take him somewhere he's never been?"

"I think that he will not take you seriously. It will be fine." Genji told him dismissively. Jesse huffed and pulled out a cigarillo. Lord knew he needed a smoke. 

"Genji," He said, lighting it and sticking it between his lips. ", if ya were anyone else, if we hadn't been friends as long as we have, I'd laugh ya outta the damn room."

"But...?" Genji implored, leaning forward as Jesse blew smoke up to the ceiling.

"Well I can't right let ya go off on ya own ta talk to a man that tried ta kill ya. I'm comin'. When we leavin'?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have two airplane tickets to Japan and hypertrain passes to Hanamura. I have a feeling he will be there this time of year." Jesse gave him a dry look.

"Two tickets, huh?"

"As you said, we have been friends for many years. I had a feeling that you would agree." Genji said with a shrug. Jesse knew that if he didn't have the faceplate on he would be grinning through his scars. Jesse shook his head at his friend. He tipped his head back and let out a stream of smoke, which coiled against itself and floated to the ceiling. 

"I will leave you to, as you say, ruminate. I will come to retrieve you in the morning. Be packed for a long trip." Jesse nodded his understanding and listened to Genji's near-silent foot steps retreat out into the hall, presumably back to his room. 

"Mamá, why do I have this feelin' that this just ain't gonna turn out right?" Jesse murmured. 

\-----

The next morning Jesse was woken by Genji's excited tapping at his door. Jesse groaned, called for him to come in, and looked at the clock.

"Good morning, cowman. It is time for us to be leaving." 

"Genji, it is two in the goddamn morning. When ya said we were leavin' in the mornin' I assumed you meant decent folk time."

"Yes, well you know what they say about assuming. Let's get going, we have a plane to catch." Jesse glared at him but dragged his body out of bed, not caring that he was only in boxers, and began dressing. 

"Where is your bag? I will take it out to the car."

"It's over there somewhere." Jesse said, waving his hand to indicate one half of the room. Genji went over and began searching, knowing that he wasn't going to get a more specific answer. Jesse was a monster in the morning and barely had two brain cells to rub together. 

Jesse managed to get dressed well enough in civilian clothes, though his belt buckle was still in place, and he had packed his usual attire along with more discreet clothing options. It was best to be prepared for anything that happened. 

Genji drove the two of them to the airport and he practically buzzed with anticipation while Jesse was still barely human. When they reached the airport They went through security with a bit of fuss, as Genji set off every alarm in the entire place. He was searched as thoroughly as he could be and they were allowed to pass. Thanks to the seemingly faulty alarms their weapons passed through unchecked. 

"I see a coffee stand." Genji told Jesse, pointing out the little kiosk that he meant. Jesse immediately changed course for it and Genji chuckled as he watched the quick movement.

"Good morning, sir. What can I help you with?" The twenty-something girl asked him. How in the hell was she perky that early in the morning?

"Coffee. Black." Jesse said.

"Yes, sir. Large?" Jesse grunted in response, which the girl wisely took to be an affirmative and she produced a large cup radiating warmth and caffeine.

"Three credits, please." Jesse paid her and began sucking down the coffee before she even handed the chip back to him. 

"Have a good day, sir." She called as he turned and made his way back to Genji.

"Are you more awake now?" Genji asked, clearly amused. Jesse grunted. 

"We have a little bit before we will be allowed to board." Genji continued as he led Jesse to a pair of seats in the waiting area. "I think I will take this time to tell you about my brother. He is a very reserved person and still traditional, unlike me most of the time. He is also a very...stoic person. He is a grump." Genji summed up.

"He's prickly." Jesse said with a vague hint of understanding. 

"You should also consider calling him Shimada-san instead of Hanzo. I know that I prefer my given name to my family name, but as I said, he is traditional. Who knows?" Genji said with a grin. "It may endear him to you."

\-----

Several hours, two more cups of coffee, a box of airport chocolate, and train-bought lunch, brought the pair and their luggage to their hotel in Hanamura. 

"Now what?" Jesse asked as he set his bag on the couch. As one of the many things done to reduce suspicion, they'd taken a room with one bed and checked in under Jesse's name under the pretence of a romantic get-away.

"Now I will go and search for him." Genji said confidently. Jesse looked at him incredulously. 

"Yer tellin' me ya ain't got no idea where he is?"

"I know where he will be in three days. Until then all I can do is look for signs of him."

"Fine. But I ain't stayin' here the whole time." 

"Good, go out! See things! Eat good food!" Genji said excitedly. Jesse eyed him critically. 

"Ya sound awful keen ta get me gone."

"I have not seen him since our fight here those several months ago when I revealed to him that I am alive. I fear that our reunion may be turbulent." Genji admitted after a moment. 

"Alright, I'll get gone then. I'll stay outta yer hair. But if ya need me ya gotta call me. There ain't no point ta me bein' here if ya ain't gonna call for backup."

"Fair enough. I will call if I require your services. Until then, enjoy yourself!"

With that Jesse was pushed out into the hall and the door closed. It opened for a moment and then closed again, Peacekeeper snug in its holster and hanging from the doorknob. Jesse huffed indignantly and put in on underneath his shirt. It would be harder to get to but it would draw too much attention to open-carry. 

With one last reproachful look at the door, Jesse went back down to the streets of Hanamura.


	2. Nameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for the instant feedback and love you threw my way. I normally try to update on a weekly basis, but I couldn't resist! This chapter is a bit longer than my usual output but who knows? Maybe I'll keep to these lengths.
> 
> As always prompts, comments, reactions to the chapter, kudos, wishes for future chapters? Send them all my way!

Jesse simply wandered for a while, taking in the beautiful city and grinning at anyone who made eye contact with him. Eventually he got hungry and stopped at a little ramen place to grab something to eat. Credits were, fortunately, universal.

The woman at the counter said something in rapid Japanese and Jesse just smiled.

“Sorry, I don’t speak Japanese. Do ya understand English or Spanish by any chance?” She smiled in a way that was just as lost as he was before turning and calling to the back of the shop. A second later an omnic with an apron tied around their waist came out and cocked its head slightly, listening to something the woman said. Then they turned to Jesse and little lights on the faceplate lit up as they spoke.

“I have processing capabilities compatible with Arabic, English, German, French, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, Urdu, and Hindi. Are one of these compatible with your language understandings?” The omnic said in perfect English.

“[Spanish, if you please.]” Jesse said with relief.

“[It is no trouble. What would you like?]”

“[Something with beef. I trust the chef.]” Jesse told them with a grin. The omnic laughed and nodded before disappearing again. A few minutes later a bowl full of noodles, perfectly cooked beef, and colorful vegetables.

“[Thank you.]” Jesse told them omnic.

“[No problem. Let me know if you need anything.]” Jesse reached up to tip his hat, remembered it was in the hotel room, and settled for a nod and a wink.

Sometime during his meal a man sat down at the counter next to him and ordered in fluent Japanese before lapsing into silence. Jesse glanced at him for no real reason and then did the quickest double-take of his life. Hot damn, the man was gorgeous. His black hair, slightly greying at the temples, was pulled back into a ponytail with a mustard-colored ribbon. He was also wearing something that reminded Jesse of a half-open haori and had half of his chest hanging out.

“[Well hello there.]” Jesse practically purred. The man didn’t even look at him and Jesse realized he’d been speaking Spanish. It always took him a moment to switch back and forth.

“Howdy, mister. The name’s Jesse. Jesse McCree.” Jesse said, holding out his hand and turning so he was facing the man. He finally looked up, gave Jesse a once over and returned to looking at his phone.

“Mighty fine meetin’ ya.” Jesse continued, letting his hand fall back to his thigh. “Assumin’ ya speak English and don’t just think I’m some foreigner babbling on like an idiot.”

“You are some foreigner babbling on like an idiot.” He man said, his tone icy.

“Got ya ta talk ta me, didn’t I?” Jesse said triumphantly. The man shot him a look that most people would have taken to mean shut-up-and-leave-me-alone-before-I-kill-you but Jesse took it to mean please-keep-going-you-debonair-cowboy-you.

“Ya got a name, handsome?”

“Not one you may know.” He replied evenly.

“Oh!” Jesse said, dramatically swooning and pressing a hand to his chest as though hurt. “Ya wound me, darlin’. I just wanna get ta know ya. Let me charm ya.”

“If this is what you refer to as charm I want no part of it.” The man said with tone of graceful disinterest. Jesse had never been so turned on by rejection in his entire life.

“Darlin’ if I didn’t know any better I would say ya weren’t as affected by my charm as most fellas.”

“You obviously do not know better.” The woman came back and set the man’s food in front of him and he immediately began eating. Jesse, knowing that a man eating just needed to be left alone, went back to his own food as well. He finished first and after a few flirty comments that went unreciprocated the omnic came back to give him his check.

“[I’ll pay for his, too.]” Jesse told the omnic in Spanish with an ever so slight nod toward the man next to him.

“[Sure.]” They said, taking his credit chip and returning a moment later to hand it back. “[Have a nice day, sir.]”

“[You, too. Don’t work too hard.]” Jesse replied. He stood and gave the man one last wink before strolling out to see what else the city had to offer him.

It was barely five minutes later when Jesse felt someone watching him. The cowboy stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled a low tune as he subtly changed course. He walked into an alley and ducked into a little alcove to wait. A few moments passed and a dark shape came into view. Realizing no one was in their line of sight, they paused and glanced around.

“Ya followin’ me for a reason?” Jesse asked casually. His right hand was resting on the skin just above his hip, underneath his shirt in case he needed Peacekeeper.

“I find you an infuriating man, Mister McCree.” A dark voice said with a tone that said it wasn’t a compliment. “I did not ask for you to pay for my meal.”

“It got ya ta follow me, didn’t it?” Jesse said as he took his hand out from under his shirt. The man followed the movement warily.

“If you were sent to kill me you would earn the title of the strangest assassin I’ve ever seen.” The man noted absently.

“Now darlin’, why on earth would anyone wanna kill a gorgeous man like yerself?”

“You do not know who I am.” The man said, looking slightly startled.

“And that there is a right shame. One I would like ta correct.” Jesse said with a smile. “Perhaps not in an alley, though.” The man sniffed and Jesse was reminded of the old cartoons he would watch when we was a kid with the evil villain dramatically turning up their nose.

“You’re right. Let us leave this place.” The man said, turning on his heel and stalking back out to the street without waiting for Jesse to catch up.

“Why were ya followin’ me anyway?” Jesse asked after he finally fell into step with the shorter man.

“I assumed you had been hired to either spy on me or kill me. I was going to return the favor.” He said casually.

“So ya weren’t kiddin’ about that. Darlin’ I’ve had plenty o’ people tryna kill me but I ain’t had an assassin after me. What’d ya do ta get that kinda heat on ya?” The man glared at him.

“You do not know me well enough to deserve my history.” Was all he said.

“A’ight, then why are ya in Hanamura? I’m here with a friend. He’s lookin’ fer someone and I’m just around ta bail him outta whatever shit he finds. Got a lot of downtime.” Jesse said, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction to the implication.

“You are here looking for someone, I am here avoiding someone.” No comment about his own downtime, Jesse noted curiously.

“This ‘someone’ an assassin? Ya seem ta have a paranoia about them, ya know.” Another glare.

“No, it is not an assassin. That is all I am willing to say on the matter.” They walked in silence for several moments before Jesse spoke.

“A’ight well if ya ain’t gonna talk I will. My name’s Jesse McCree,”

“You said that already.” Hanzo noted.

“, I’m thirty seven years old. Born and raised in the United States with a job that lets me travel.” Jesse continued as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “This friend I’m with is a good buddy o’ mine and has been for many years. Reckon he’s the first real close friend I’ve had in a while considerin’ that I am not, contrary to popular belief, an angel.”

“I would never have guessed.” The man said, a smirk teasing the edges of his thin lips.

“Now darlin’ you sure know the ways ta hurt a man.” Jesse said with a laugh.

“It was not meant as an insult. However your blatant ownership of a firearm is not a testimony to an angelic life.” Jesse let out a whistle and glanced down at his shirt. If he couldn’t feel the weight of Peacekeeper he would have never known it was there.

“How’d ya know that?” He asked, genuinely curious. The man did smirk this time.

“I did not.” Jesse tried to scowl but the effect was ruined by the smile in his eyes.

“You’re a real piece of work, ya know that?” It was said as a compliment.

“You’re a very uncomplicated man.” It was not said as an insult.

“I don’t know about that, but I’ll take it.” Jesse replied. “Where’re we goin’ anyhow?”

“You said that you are not from here. That you are visiting. I thought I would show you something.” The man said with an unconcerned shrug.

“Aw, darlin’ ya didn’t have ta take me out on a date.” Jesse teased. The man snorted in a way that was somehow graceful and dignified.

“This hardly constitutes as a date. It is more to make up for almost killing you.”

“I ain’t that easy ta kill.” Jesse said without thinking. The man looked at him thoughtfully and appraised him much in the same way he did at the shop, but in a slow and calculated manner.

“I suppose you would not be.” He finally said, turning back to watch where they were going. “If someone is trusting you and you alone as their escape method you must be more than you seem.”

“More than I…? I’ll have ya know these are my civilian clothes. If ya saw me in my work get-up ya’d be singing a different tune.” Jesse said, trying to sound indignant and failing miserably.

“You have told me that you travel, your work attire is apparently special, and you carry a weapon with ease. I would say you are some sort of guard. Possibly for high-end clients.” Jesse was almost impressed at how close he was. Jesse supposed he was a guard of sorts, but more for countries and groups than individuals.

“And I would say you’re some sorta big-wig. Ya got them fancy clothes and ya got people after ya.” Jesse said in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

“I suppose you are not wrong.” 

“Damn.” Jesse said, pulling out a cigarillo and lighting it. The man eyed him critically.

“Those vile things will kill you.”

“Ya already worried over me, darlin’? I been smokin’ these things since I was a young’un and I ain’t had no ill effects yet.”

“Since you were young? What kind of life did you lead that allowed such habits?” The man asked with mild disdain.

“Ah, well ya see I was runnin’ with a gang fer a while. Ain’t no one there that gave two shits what I was doin’ long as I was good with a gun.” Jesse told him flippantly. There was no response for a long time and then the man stopped suddenly, prompting Jesse to do the same.

“This what ya wanted ta show me?” Jesse asked, slightly awed. They were stood on the edge of a beautiful garden that spanned an entire city block. It was filled with synthetic flowers and plants that he felt would be in bloom all year round.

“It is.” The man confirmed.

“It’s gorgeous.” Jesse told him honestly.

“I think so, too.” The man said, softening for a moment before stiffening again. “I must go.” He said suddenly. Jesse glanced at him, confused.

“We just got here.” Seeing a look that said it didn’t matter, he continued. “Can I at least see ya again?” The man turned to walk away but hesitated, looking over his shoulder.

“I… do not think that would be a good idea.” Jesse deflated at that.

“I’d like ta see ya.”

“If you must know, I come here often.” The man offered almost reluctantly before fully turning and almost immediately disappearing into the foot traffic. 

Jesse watched after him for a moment even though he couldn’t see him before sticking his thumbs in his belt.

“Hot damn.” He whispered.


	3. Hopeful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos are fueling my writing, keep it up if you like what I do! It's always fantastic to get feedback.
> 
> In this chapter you can expect Jesse being a flirt, Hanzo being a not-so-reluctant participant, and Genji... well he doesn't do much this chapter but he's still important.

“How’d ya do today?” Jesse asked as he flopped down on the couch, legs sprawling lazily and an arm going over the back. “Find anything about yer brother?”

“I have found no leads but that is only to be expected. He is a very elusive man and I can only hope to be fast enough to catch him in three days.”

“Three days, what happens then?” Jesse asked.

“Hanzo has promised to be on the roof of our old home to discuss my offer with him. I have a feeling, however, that he will be there for perhaps a minute before leaving.”

“Guess ya weren’t kiddin’ about him bein’ prickly.” Jesse murmured, picking at the food Genji had brought when he showed up at the room an hour or so after Jesse had. “Especially for someone that killed their own kin, or tried to at least.”

“Jesse.” Genji said sharply. Jesse sighed and let it go. He knew that Genji had forgiven his mysterious brother long ago with the help of Zenyatta. Jesse had a bit of a harder time forgiving the man that had hurt his friend so badly.

“I’ll drop it.” Jesse finally agreed and Genji hummed appreciatively. Then the air between them was filled with the sound of synth-pop and Genji tapped the com that was embedded in the side of his face plate. His body language shifted slightly in an immediate reaction.

“Ah, please allow me to take this.” Genji said, tapping the com again to answer the call without waiting for an answer. “Master, it is good to hear from you.” He spoke into the phone as he stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him.

Jesse watched his friend through the glass of the door for a moment before finishing his food and cleaning up. Knowing them, it would be a while until Genji was ready for bed and Jesse took full advantage of the time he had to himself. He prepared for sleep in a slow, practiced way as he thought about the man he’d met that day. It was an easy thing to do, Jesse reflected as he brushed his teeth. He’d been handsome and proud and seemed totally unwilling to put up with any of Jesse’s charming bullshit.

Jesse spat into the sink. He wanted to see the man again.

With that decision made, he removed his prosthetic and reclined on the couch in only a pair of sleep pants as he waited for Genji to come back inside. He tucked on hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered if he could pull off a one-night stand with the infuriatingly handsome man.

“Sorry.” Genji said as he stepped back inside and pulled the curtains closed, not sounding sorry at all. 

“Nah, I got ya. Yer boyfriend calls ya gotta answer.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Genji said, clearly flustered as he took off his face plate and set it on the side table.

“Uh-huh sure.” Jesse said with a shit-eating grin. Genji turned and his scarred face scowled at Jesse, who just laughed. Genji couldn’t hold the face for long and rolled his eyes before smiling back and crossing the room to turn out the light.

“I still do not understand why you insist on sleeping on the couch. The bed is big enough for both of us and is much more comfortable.” Genji said as he picked his way through the room back to the king sized bed he spoke of.

“Normally I’d take ya up on the offer as this couch ain’t all it’s cracked up ta be. That bein’ said, last time we slept in the same bed ya woke me up by kneeing me in the dick.” Jesse grumbled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“It was one time.” Genji scoffed. The bed creaked as he settled into it and the two lapsed into easy silence until they both slipped into sleep.

~~~~~

The next morning Jesse woke to find that his friend had already left. He groaned and allowed himself a few moments to compose himself, dragging his hand down his face. He really wanted to just stay in there all day. He didn’t have anything to do, after all.

But he did.

Jesse bolted up at the memory of the day before, the implied promise of another meeting that the man had given him. Jesse quickly fixed his arm on and dressed. He wore simple jeans, frayed around the ankles and seems, over his boots with a plain white shirt and his serape. He clicked his belt into place, plopped his hat into its place, and grinned at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Damn, he looked good.

On the way out of the room he paused and debated whether or not to bring Peacekeeper with him. The internal conflict only lasted a minute before Jesse slid the holster over his hips, making sure that the gun was concealed by the natural fall of his serape. After that he wandered down to the hotel coffee shop and got the biggest cup of the harshest brew available, which he took with him as he went back out onto the streets.

It took some time to find the garden again, as Jesse hadn’t been paying attention to where he was being led the night before and had never thought of the city in terms of recreation. When he was in Hanamura it was normally followed by a fire fight and the only thoughts he had were of where the best cover was. When he finally did find the garden he wandered for a bit in an attempt to locate the exact place he and the man were the night before. Unable to find that place, he settled for tossing his now-empty cup in a nearby trash bin and plopping down on a bench. Jesse lit a cigarillo and held it loosely with his lips before blowing several smoke rings into the air.

Jesse had to admit that the garden was much prettier during the day. More people milled about and there was more to see without the darkness of nighttime dulling all of the colors and delicate shapes. His eyes followed the path of two young women as they wandered down one of the stone paths. Their arms were entwined and one of them giggled at something the other had said, leaning in slightly and kissing her on the cheek. Jesse grinned.

Young love.

Jesse blew more smoke, shooting one ring through another, and someone spoke from a few feet to his left.

“You are most certainly the strangest guard I have ever seen.” A dry, if amused voice informed him.

“Well howdy ta ya too.” Jesse said with a grin, letting his head loll to the side so he could see the man. He was dressed much as he had been the day before and his hair was still pulled back with the ribbon but something about him seemed different. Tenser.

“You came back.” The man said, going to sit by Jesse on the bench. They weren’t terribly close and certainly no closer than they had been during their first meeting but it still had Jesse’s heart beating a little faster.

“Of course I did, darlin’. I couldn’t say no when ya asked me so nicely ta come back.” Jesse said, easy smile on his face.

“I did not ask you to come back.”

“No? Maybe I asked ya ta come back, then.”

“You did not ask, either.” The man replied. He wasn’t annoyed by the banter but he didn’t seem as keen to continue it as Jesse was.

“And yet here we are.” Jesse sighed. He let an arm drape over the back of the bench behind the man’s shoulders. “I don’t even know yer name, doll.” The man hesitated for a moment and Jesse’s eyes slid to him curiously.

“You may call me… Suzume.” The man said, a small smirk on his face.

“Ya got it, Suzume-san. I must say, took me a lot longer ta get yer name than it takes me ta get most feller’s.” Suzume actually smiled at that.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. Adds ta yer mystery.” Jesse quipped before taking a long drag on his cigarillo.

“My mystery.” Suzume said skeptically. “There is nothing about me that could be mysterious to you at this point. You do not know me well enough for such a though to apply.”

“Then let me get ta know ya. Ya know the generals ‘bout me on account o’ last night but I don’t know nothing about you.”

“You know my name, what else would you like?” He asked. It was enough to prompt Jesse to continue, not that he needed much to do that.

“How old are ya? Why do ya hang out in a garden? What are ya waitin’ fer here?” Jesse spouted, questions coming from him as naturally as bees would come from a hive and almost just as annoying.

“I do not understand why that information is necessary.” Suzume grumbled.

“Cause I’m curious ‘bout ya.” Jesse said with a shrug and his perpetual grin. Suzume looked at him blankly for a moment before sighing. Jesse blew more smoke.

“That is a filthy habit.” He told Jesse, eyeing him before continuing. “I am thirty eight years old, I come to the garden often because I find it peaceful, and that is my own business.”

“I reckon it is.” Jesse agreed. They lapsed into silence for a mere moment before Jesse decided they should still be talking. “How long are ya here fer?”

“A few more days. Hopefully I will be leaving soon.”

“Aw, darlin’ ya wanna leave me all on my lonesome?” Jesse asked with a grin. His cigarillo was burnt down to the butt and he dropped it, stomping it out on the stone path.

“I doubt my absence will affect you.” Suzume scoffed.

“Ya obviously ain’t aware o’ how goddamn gorgeous ya are. I’d miss ya if ya were gone fer an hour.”

“Your attempts at flattery are sloppy and overdone.” Suzume said. There was slight amusement in his voice, however, that took away the sting of his harsh words.

“Darlin’ I ain’t never heard anybody complain about me bein’ sloppy and certainly not overdone. Most fellas just want more o’ me.” Jesse said with a wink, the innuendo clear.

“I am not most men.”

“Oh, I can see that loud ‘n clear. That’s why I like ya.”

“Is that so?” Suzume mused.

“Sure as a dog’ll bite its own tail. How about I take ya out ta dinner tonight? Or lunch? Lunch is only in an hour or so.” Suzume smirked at Jesse’s obvious eagerness. He let the silence stretch out for a few moments before answering.

“Dinner would be welcome. I have things to do, however.”

“I’m sure ya can take an hour off ta eat with me. Maybe the night off if ya decide ya like me.” Jesse added suggestively. 

“You really think you could occupy my whole night?” Suzume asked with a small smirk.

“There’s one sure wa ta find out, darlin’.” For the first time, the Japanese man let out a short, barely-there chuckle.

“I may be willing to take enough time to dine with you. Meet me at seven tonight.” He rattled off a restaurant name from memory and informed Jesse that the reservation would be under Suzume’s name. With that he got up and left without sparing Jesse even a passing glance.

The cowboy watched him go and lit another cigarillo. That had gone exceedingly well.

The com in his ear buzzed and Jesse tapped it to answer.

“Howdy.” He greeted.

“McCree, I think I have found something. I ask for your assistance.” Genji said. The use of Jesse’s last name told him that this was serious business.

“I understand ya, pardner. Rendezvous destination?”

“Do you recall the last time we were here and you got food poisoning?” Genji asked cryptically. It was more habit than the actual fear of someone listening in to the chatter. 

“Sure do. My ETA’s ‘bout fifteen minutes.” Like Jesse could ever forget the damn restaurant that left him hotel-bound for two days.

“I will be there first.” Genji said before his voice was replaced with static. Jesse sighed, took a drag on his cigarillo, and stood to go find his friend.

This didn't sound like it was going to be fun.


	4. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of a few fics I wrote without a prompt so I'm very excited to see this level of interest in it! 
> 
> If you have things that you want to see or if you have any prompts for me leave them in the comments! My tumblr, Caitninja, is also accepting prompts if you want to leave them there or follow me for faster progress updates on my writing. :)

Genji and Jesse met together in an alley behind the agreed restaurant. A cigarillo was almost instantly smoldering between Jesse’s lips when Genji pulled out an arrow.

“Why do I got a feelin’ that ain’t a good sign?” Jesse murmured.

“Because it isn’t. This is my brother’s, I am sure of it, but that means he is either in danger or is chasing someone. We need to find him, Jesse.” Genji concluded, his voice serious and almost pleading.

“Pardner, I ain’t never known ya ta fail. If yer after yer brother then yer gonna get ‘im.” Genji tilted his head in a way Jesse had leanred to associate with a smile and let out a small chuckle.

“I appreciate the vote of confidence. Please be on the watch for any other arrows like this one. Even broken shafts. I found this one lodged in the side of a second story window sill.”

“I’ll certainly be lookin’ fer ya.” Jesse promised. “Ya got any idea where he’s hidin’?”

“I would assume somewhere close to our old home, but I regrettably do not know him as well as I used to. He could be anywhere.” Genji admitted. Jesse nodded is understanding and blew a few smoke rings while he thought.

“A’ight, I’ll sniff around an’ see what I can find.” Jesse assured him after a moment. He tapped some ash off the end of his cigarillo and nodded, almost to himself. “Yea, I’ll see what’s up around these parts.” He repeated before turning and walking away.

“Thank you, my friend.” Genji said. Jesse turned to reply but the ninja was already gone.

~~~~~

Jesse spent the rest of the day carefully scanning every nook and cranny he could find looking for arrows or any other sign of Genji’s brother.

“Goddamn kin murderer is causin’ trouble fer everyone.” Jesse muttered angrily. When Jesse met this bastard he’d give him a real what-for. Suddenly Jesse froze. “Aw damn.” He whirled and booked it down the street, his boots jingling. Jesse glanced at his watch and winced. It was almost seven. There was no way he’d make it on time.

~~~~~

“Do you make a habit of keeping people waiting?” Suzume asked, his voice betraying his dry amusement as the waitress showed Jesse to their table and took his drink order.

“Sorry, darlin’. Work ran a mite later than I expected it ta.” It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“I suppose it is excusable, then. However I must impress upon you that I do not appreciate tardiness.” Suzume said. “I took the liberty of ordering for both of us. You will have to trust my taste.”

“Darlin’, if I’m part of yer taste I’ll trust it til the end o’ days.” Jesse said. His flirting was half-hearted and immediately noticed.

“You seem distracted. Have you other things to do?” Suzume asked.

“Nah, just got some heavy stuff on my mind.” Jesse said dismissively. The waitress came back and gave Jesse his beer. He thanked her and took an immediate sip. He needed it.

“It is related to your business in Japan, I assume.”

“Sure is. This man I’m supposed ta be huntin’ down…” Jesse trailed off and shook his head. “I have a feelin’ I ain’t gonna like ‘im and it might come ta blows. I already told ya the gist o’ my background so ya know I ain’t exactly in a position ta judge but from what I’ve heard this fella’s a real piece of work.” Suzume nodded his understanding and two waitresses came by, depositing their food with a few exchanged words in Japanese to Suzume before disappearing.

Jesse eyed the plate critically. It was some sort of fish thing on a bed of rice and a little dish of sauce on the side. Suzume seemed amused by his hesitation and didn’t wait to start eating.

“Anyway, ‘nough about me. Did ya get through everything ya needed ta get done?” Jesse asked, finally relenting and trying the food. It was, admittedly, very good.

“I did.” Suzume confirmed. “Not exactly in a way that I anticipated, but the work is complete.”

“Very mysterious.” Jesse noted with an eyebrow wiggle and a grin. “Did ya kill somebody?” Suzume looked at him dryly.

“Perhaps.”

“Damn, darlin’. I have one helluva weakness fer deadly boys. Usually get myself in trouble that way.”

“I assure you that I am no boy. As for my deadliness…” Suzume grinned at Jesse, his eyes dark and pupils blown. “, you will have to determine that for yourself.” Jesse felt his breath catch and his heart skipped at least three beats.

“Breathe.” Suzume said before returning back to his meal.

“Darlin’ yer gettin’ me all torn up.” Jesse sighed, his voice deep. Suzume smirked across the table, obviously aware of his effect on the other man.

“I apologize. I did not mean to distract you from your meal.”

“If that’s how you distract yer men I’ll let ya distract me anytime.” Jesse replied, his usual easy demeanor back. Suzume rolled his eyes.

“You are such a flatterer.”

“It got ya here, didn’t it?” Jesse said with a wink.

“Perhaps that is it. You are not my usual type, so there must be something extraordinary about your demeanor.” Suzume said almost to himself.

“Let me guess, you go fer them real put-together types. The ones in suits and ties.” Jesse said, leaning forward and propping his chin up in his hand. He let his eyes hood slightly and his lips quirk up in his award-winning smile.

“Usually.” Suzume conceded. “However, you intrigue me.”

“Thank god fer that. You intrigue me ta no end and I’d hate ta hafta spend time convincin’ ya I’m worth yer time.”

“Who says I’m convinced?” Suzume teased. Jesse grinned, willing to play along.

“If ya aren’t then why am I here? Besides, maybe yer not my type.” Jesse said with a shrug. They were almost done with their food and Jesse wanted the night to keep going. Maybe he could convince Suzume to take a walk with him afterward.

“I think you forget that you have already told me what your type is.” Suzume said with a self-satisfied smirk. Jesse suddenly felt something brush against the inside of his thigh and his face went completely red when he realized it was Suzume’s foot. 

“Deadly, you said.” Suzume continued as though he wasn’t practically molesting the other man under the table.

“I don’t know if this counts but yer certainly doin’ somethin’ ta my blood flow.” Jesse breathed. He tipped his hat back slightly and made a conscious effort to look anywhere but across the table.

“Look at me.” Suzume said, low and demanding. 

There went that plan. 

Jesse reluctantly looked at him while the foot continued to brush against his thigh. Were his pants shrinking?

“My room is close by.” Suzume said with a sly smirk. “Would you like to go by and see it?”

“Dear lord yes.”


	5. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. That's really all this chapter is.
> 
> If you have any ideas or wants for future chapters let me know! As always, prompts are totally welcomed.

A taxi was called and the meal paid for, leaving Suzume and Jesse waiting out in front of the restaurant for a mere moment as they waited for the car to pick them up. The moment was still too long for Jesse, who was practically ready to jump out of his skin with need for the other man. The cab finally pulled up and Suzume, ever the gentleman, held the door open while Jesse collapsed inside gracelessly. Suzume joined him inside the cab, gave an address, and the car pulled away with a slight hum of its inner mechanisms.

Suzume draped one arm across the back of the seat and crossed his left ankle over his right knee casually, as though he hadn't just sparked a fire in the belly of the man sitting next to him. Goddamn he looked like he owned the whole world. 

“Darlin’ if I were a lesser man I’d take you right now.” Jesse growled. All he wanted was to get the man undressed and undone. Whether it was in the back of a taxi or not was of no concern to him.

“If I were a lesser man I would be insulted at the insinuation that I wouldn’t be the one fucking you.” Jesse shuddered at the words that set his blood boiling and couldn’t resist leaning forward to pepper a few kisses along Suzume’s jaw. The man didn’t complain but when Jesse paused he spoke.

“Continue.” Was his simple demand. Jesse was more than happy to obey, kissing and licking his way up and down Suzume’s jaw and neck. It was a lewd thing to do in public, especially in front of a stranger, but Jesse couldn't quite find it in himself to care.

The smaller man was still and seemed unaffected to the point of almost irritating Jesse, who was still hot and bothered from the slight attention he had gotten at the restaurant. Almost. There was a bulge in Suzume's perfectly tailored pants that betrayed him and the careful indifference that he had built around himself.

The trip was over in just a few minutes, the time passed by Jesse’s eager ministrations. Suzume paid the driver and hastily whisked Jesse up to the third floor where his room was. Jesse was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the other man calmly unlocked the door and held it open for Jesse. The second the door was closed, however, that calm demeanor changed instantly. Jesse was shoved against the door and he gasped as teeth dragged down his throat.

“GodDAMN.” Jesse hissed. Suzume untucked the front of his shirt and ran a hand up his stomach, his fingers slowly mapping and admiring the muscles hidden under Jesse’s slight gut.

“Darlin’ you burn me up so bad.” Jesse said, out of breath as his hands roamed over Suzume’s body. He moaned his appreciation when Suzume tweaked one of his already pebbled nipples and the shorter man gave a dark, lusty chuckle.

“You never cease speaking, even now.”

“I can think of at least two good ways ta get me ta shut up right now.” Jesse groaned, completely out of breath.

“I can think of four.” Suzume replied. He sounded MUCH too put-together.

“Always trynna show me up ain’t y-ah!” His snarky reply was cut off when Suzume’s other hand palmed his groin. He gently massaged it through the man’s pants for several moments, leaving the cowboy a simpering mess of lust.

“Strip.” Suzume demanded. Jesse immediately flung his serape to the side and tossed his hat after it. His belt thunked against the wooden floor with his holster following and He shucked out of his shirt as quickly as he could.

While Jesse continued to strip naked Suzume made his way to the king-sized bed in the room. He sat on the edge and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock and stroking it lazily as he watched the other man finally shuck the remains of his clothing. Jesse grinned at him, suddenly looking very predatory and went over to kneel between Suzume’s knees. The man looked down at him with interest and Jesse felt himself getting back onto familiar ground. He knew how to do this. He trailed kisses along the inside of Suzume’s clothed thighs without breaking eye contact before whispering up to him.

“It’s a bit unfair that I’m naked and yer not, sweetheart.” He murmured. 

“No one is stopping you from undressing me yourself.” Suzume pointed out. Jesse was proud that the man seemed a bit shaken. He gently and slowly took off the man’s shoes, followed by his socks, and then was helped slightly with the shifting of weight when he went to remove the man’s pants.

Suzume expected the man to immediately go into some sexual act but was a bit startled that he insisted upon removing his shirt as well. Jesse then spent several long moment dragging his tongue up Suzume’s stomach, paying special attention to the taut muscles he found there.

“I take back what I said earlier. I think I would let you fuck me. You are not tragically endowed and I believe it would not be an awful experience to allow you to try and make me scream.” Suzume said. Jesse paused and rested his forehead against the man’s thigh with a low laugh.

“Yer gonna be the death of me. I’m not sure how long I’ll last like this.”

“Then let us make the most of the time.” Suzume suggested with a smirk. Jesse vowed to wipe that right off his face. He wrapped his lips around Suzume’s hardened member and flattened his tongue against the underside of the cock. Suzume groaned and one of his hands fisted in Jesse’s hair. Happy with the response, Jesse hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Suzume down in his entirety.

“Your mouth is…ngh…apparently not just good at talking.” Suzume reluctantly admitted while trying to maintain some semblance of control over himself. Jesse obviously couldn’t respond but hummed slightly. Suzume gasped at the vibrations and Jesse felt himself grin as he looked up at the man. His head was lolling backward and his face flushed with desire, his free hand bunching the sheets next to his thigh. Jesse pulled off of Suzume’s dick and spoke innocently.

“So what was that ‘bout letting me fuck ya?” 

“I have half a mind to bend you over and take you on the floor.” Suzume replied. He was obviously only half focused on the words.

“Do you have any lube?” Jesse asked. Suzume waved vaguely to the bedside table and Jesse fished around in the drawer until he found the bottle. “Do ya want ta top or bottom?” Jesse asked. He really didn’t care what the answer was but he wanted it immediately.

“I will bottom and I would appreciate it if you went about preparing me quickly.” Jesse crawled up onto the bed and pushed Suzume back so that Jesse could coat his fingers with the lube and easily reach Suzume’s entrance. He inserted one finger, working it inside while sucking on the skin of Suzume’s chest and leaving little love marks in his wake.

“For someone who seemed so eager earlier you are being very sl-“ The short man’s complaint was cut off by his own moan as Jesse added another finger, scissoring them and searching for the spot he knew could drive any man mad.

“I’m bein’ what?” Jesse teased.

“Insufferable.” Suzume gasped in reply, his hands holding onto Jesse’s shoulders and his nails digging into the flesh slightly. Jesse inserted a third finger and curled them in a come-hither motion that had Suzume gasping and cursing in Japanese. Satisfied and more than a bit impatient, he withdrew his fingers and spread Suzume’s legs further, allowing him to slot himself between them and line up against his entrance.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Jesse asked, needing permission before he continued.

“Please. I need you to do it.” Suzume breathed. Jesse didn’t need anything else. He pushed himself past the tight ring of muscle and growled at the sensation.

“God, you’re thick.” Suzume breathed.

“Did ya think I got all my confidence from nothin’?” Jesse asked in a gasp. He began rolling his hips against Suzume’s and the man’s legs wrapped around Jesse’s waist.

“Fuck, fuck, goddamn Suzume, you feel so fucking good.” Jesse hissed. He canted his hips slightly and his next thrust had the man beneath him writhing with pleasure. He repeated the motion and after just a few moments Suzume was crying out, calling Jesse’s names and curses in English and multiple languages that Jesse didn’t understand. Jesse fisted Suzume’s cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts while nipping at the tender skin of Suzume’s throat.

“Jes-Jesse!” The man gasped. “I’m going-going to…” He managed between gasps and moans.

“Good. Come for me. Suzume, come for me.” He growled. A mere second later the man beneath him let out a broken cry that sounded vaguely like Jesse’s name as streaks of white cum pumped out of him and painted both of their torsos. Jesse fucked him through the orgasm and soon reached his own climax, thrusting into Suzume one last time before stilling as he came inside the man.

A few moments of panting and broken breaths passed before Jesse pulled out and lay his head on Suzume’s chest. Suzume raised a hand to gently run it through Jesse’s hair a few times before it stilled, resting on Jesse’s head.

“We should shower.” Suzume murmured.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Jesse replied tiredly. Suzume made a gesture toward a door off to the left and Jesse struggled to his feet, helping the other man up as well.

They showered together, most of the time spent by lazily making out under the hot water as the rubbed body wash into their skin, trading casual touches and murmured words. It was over quickly, as they were both tired, and they made their way to collapse back into the bed with the barest effort of drying themselves. They settled against each other, legs tangled and heads bowed together so closely they shared breath. Jesse and Suzume were asleep almost instantly.


	6. Dead Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have been following this story, you probably noticed that with this chapter comes a new series that it's been added to. I just had too many ideas to stick in this one poor fic, so I've decided to draw it out even more into several individual chapter fics that all tie together. 
> 
> Tell me what you want in the series or in this fic! I always love ideas!

Genji dimmed the glowing lights of his metal body and his eyes narrowed behind his face plate. He’d been out all night following a promising lead that he hoped would lead to his brother. Genji hadn’t told Jesse that he wasn’t going to be in the hotel room that night but he hadn’t gotten any angry rants over the com yet so he figured it would be okay for him to stay out a bit longer and check it out a bit more.

It was just past four in the morning and Genji was crouched on top of a roof across from the hotel he suspected Hanzo was staying in. Knowing his brother, he would be somewhere on the third or fourth floor. It would give him an excellent sniping vantage and an edge on Genji. The ninja assessed the situation silently before letting a few shuriken slide between his fingers. He loosed one of them at a door on the fourth floor and watched at it bounced off. A moment later a woman stepped out, looked around, and went back inside. Genji patiently repeated the process with the rest of the fourth floor and then the third. 

He didn’t see Hanzo. Several of the rooms hadn’t given a response, though, so he may very well still be there. Genji frowned. His brother wasn’t one to ignore a potential threat and even though Hanzo was too smart to simply step outside Genji should have at least seen the curtains move for him to check the noise out. Did he miss something?

With a sigh, Genji tapped his com and whispered the name of the person he wanted. He heard the phone ring several times before it was picked up.

“Wus this?” Jesse slurred. He had clearly been woken up by the call and wasn’t quite functioning.

“McCree, I believe I have found where the target is staying. I need you to meet me here and help me find a way to flush him out.”

“Righ’, the target. What am I doin’?”

“Come meet me.” Genji snapped off the name that he saw on the front of the building and there was silence on the other end of the link.

“McCree.” He said, thinking the man had fallen asleep.

“What was that name again?” Jesse said, voice low and dark. It set Genji on edge instantly and he repeated the name.

“Tha’s what I thought ya said. Was hopin’ I heard ya wrong.” Came Jesse’s reply before the line went dead. Genji stilled and his mechanics whirred almost deafeningly as his processors worked overtime to keep up with his brain. What the hell was happening? What did Jesse mean with that reaction? Did he know the hotel?

What the hell was happening.

~~~~~

Jesse bolted up in bed and practically threw himself across the room, tugging on boxers and grabbing Peacekeeper in one smooth motion. Suzume sat up in bed at the rude awakening and glared at his rude bed-mate.

“What are you doing?” Suzume growled. “Just come back to sleep.”

“Darlin’ I need ya ta listen ta me. That guy my buddy’s after might be here. He’s dangerous and I’m supposed ta be flushin’ ‘im out. Get outta here. Go grab some chow or somethin’. Take yer time and when ya get back here it’ll be all clear.” His phone started vibrating again as he threw on the rest of his clothes and he turned it off, shoving it in his back pocket. He had other things to focus on.

“I am not leaving.” Suzume snorted. Jesse shot him an exasperated look.

“Darlin’ I’d really rather not ‘ave ya in the line o’ fire.” The man smirked confidently and got out of back with much more grace than Jesse had and made his way to the closet, pulling out immaculate clothes.

“I am in firefights more than you may think. This man, he is Yakuza I assume?”

“Ex Yakuza. He was real high up on the peckin’ order too.” Jesse told him warily.

“Then I may as well join you. I have made it a bit of a hobby of mine to dismantle the illegal groups of Japan.” Suzume said as he calmly and smoothly tugged on his clothes. If he wasn’t under a time crunch Jesse may have pushed him up against the wall from behind, peppered his shoulder and neck with kisses while he ground into…there was no time for those thoughts.

“I ain’t one ta judge a man but this gig ain’t exactly legal in itself.” Suzume shot him an amused look.

“I am not unfamiliar with illegal activity. As I said, I may as well join you.” Jesse’s phone started buzzing again and he sighed angrily, pulling it out of his pocket and answering it.

“What?” He almost snapped.

“McCree! We are not the only ones after him!” Jesse felt his blood run cold and his spine straightened. He raised a finger to his lips to shush whatever Suzume was going to say and silently stepped to the door, cracking it open to look into the hall. It was clear.

“Who else is here?” Jesse whispered into the phone.

“Talon. McCree, there are still civilians in there.” Jesse cursed in Spanish and snatched his hat up off the floor, setting it on his head and thumbing back the hammer on Peacekeeper.

“I’ll get workin’. Ya worry ‘bout gettin’ the civilians outta here.” Jesse said, hanging up without a response. “We need ta get a fuckin’ move on. There’s more than one dog on this ‘coon’s tail and they ain’t friendly.” Jesse told Suzume darkly. The other man stiffened and a cold mask settled over his face. Goddamn it was hot.

“Hand me your lighter.” He demanded. Jesse tossed it to him without question and Suzume caught it easily. He went to the bedside table and grabbed the hotel pamphlet out of the drawer, lit one corner on fire and held it up. A second later there was a high-pitched beeping and suddenly the fire alarm was going off.

The fire alarm was going off. People would leave the building.

“Sweetheart, I need one o’ ya on hand all the time.” Jesse said with a low whistle. Suzume gave him an unreadable look and dashed to the closet. He pulled out a quiver, slung it across his shoulders, and a bow that he held like he knew how to use it. Why did that bother Jesse so much? It set off something in the back of his mind, something he didn’t have time to examine at the moment.

Just then he had to get the hell out of dodge.

“Come on.” Jesse said, throwing open the door again and side-stepping into the hall. He saw the last civilian on the floor reach the stairwell and disappear, but he didn’t see anything else. “We gotta get out the back way. Ain’t no way Talon’s gonna miss me and if they see me they’ll open fire on everyone just ta be sure.” Jesse informed his temporary partner grimly as he hustled to the stairs, Suzume on his tail.

“Why would Talon recognize you?” Suzume asked, clearly confused as he nocked an arrow.

“Cause I’m a good guy and they ain’t.” Jesse told him. He reached for a flashbang just in case, but his fingers closed on air. “Goddammit all ta hell.” He hissed. He’d left them in the room he was sharing with Genji. The one time he wasn’t armed to the teeth was the one time he needed to be. Go figure.

“Marked by the dragon.” Suzume whispered, loosing a strange looking arrow down the hall. There was a blue pulse and it seemed to flow through walls and barriers as easily as a hot knife went through butter. “The path is clear.” Suzume assured him.

“I definitely need one o’ ya on hand.” Jesse murmured. Suzume hummed but said nothing else as they descended. 

They made it to the first floor and were winding through to the back when the rumbling started. Jesse stopped and tilted his head upward, listening. He recognized it.

“Fuck, missile!” He shouted, shoving Suzume toward the door.

The explosion rocked the entire building and threw out Jesse’s hearing for a moment, his head throbbing and his vision going white. Someone was yelling. Another few moments passed and the world came back to him like a lense clicking back into place. Suzume was crouched over him (why was he on the ground?) and he was shouting at Jesse.

“We need to leave!” He said. Jesse nodded, picked up his fallen gun and staggered to the door. The structure of the building was still coming down and they needed to clear the area.

“We need a place ta hide. They find us and we’re dead.” Jesse said.

“I know a place.” Suzume assured him. Jesse nodded and fell back to let the other man take the lead.

Suzume and Jesse jogged down streets and alleys unfamiliar to the cowboy as they listened to sirens and screams behind them. Jesse felt a nauseating wave of guilt flood him for leaving but he knew that it would be so much worse if he stayed.

Suzume cursed.

“It is surrounded.” He hissed to Jesse. Jesse poked his head around the corner and saw the place Suzume meant, it looked like an abandoned flower shop and there were Talon agents on the roof and out front. They were looking in the direction of the explosion, however, and didn’t exactly look ready for a fight. They must have been backup that just happened to be in their way.

“I can thin the numbers, but I’ll be outta commission for a minute.” Jesse told the other man in a whisper.

“If you disable them I will protect you.” Suzume told him. Jesse had absolutely no reason to accept this man’s word. He was just a one-night stand. That’s all he was. 

Jesse shouldn’t have trusted him, but he did.

He took a deep breath, pulled his hat low on his face and raised Peacekeeper as he stepped into view. The air around him began to vibrate in anticipation and a faint red haze rose around him. Time slowed to a crawl and he felt pain build up in his eyes.

“It’s high noon.” He drawled before six shots were fired at an inhumanly fast rate, instantly killing six of the Talon agents. He fell to his knees immediately and fought a scream as the pain in his eyes built to an excruciating burn on par with lassoing his eyes with barbed wire and pulling too tight. He bit his lip and felt a burst of iron in his mouth as he broke the skin. There were several more cries of pain and then silence while Jesse continued to struggle. Several moments later and more than a few deep breaths brought him back to his senses and forced away the pain. Vision blurred with tears, he looked up and saw Suzume’s back as he stood in front of Jesse. His bow was drawn, his hair down around his shoulders, and his back straight. He was a sight to behold.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Fine. I just need ta get outta the firin’ range.” He joked as he stood shakily. Suzume gave him a look that could have been worry and ushered Jesse into the dark shop.

The place was dusty and not ideal, but it would work for now. Jesse collapsed in a corner while Suzume checked out windows for any sign of the enemy and Jesse took the opportunity to pull out his phone. 

Three missed calls from Jack and a newly-cracked screen. He cursed again and swiped his thumb across the broken surface to call Morrison.

This had gone from perfect to complete shit in less than an hour and he deserved to know why.


	7. Anticpation

“Morrison, I’m up shit creek and I need ya ta hand me a paddle.” Jesse growled the second his commander picked up the call. Suzume looked at him strangely when he used the phrase but then went back to checking the perimeter.

“McCree what the hell happened? Genji checked in to let me know he was alive, told me you were MIA and disconnected.” The frustration was evident in Jack’s voice and Jesse rushed to explain before he could launch into a lecture.

“I was in the hotel when the call came in that Talon was after the target. I made my way ta the ground floor o’ the building in order ta skip out ‘fore they saw me because I knew there was a good chance of them leaving the civilians alone if they didn’t see our involvement. I was still in the building when some sort o’ explosive struck it and then I split. I’m with a combat-capable civilian hiding out and working on securing the location.” Jesse told Jack, his tone becoming more formal the longer he spoke.

“Combat-capable civilian.” Jack ground out. Oh hell, he was pissed.

“Yes, combat-capable civilian. He saved my hide when I had ta use Dead Eye, I trust him.” Jesse didn’t add that part of his trust stemmed from the mere two days of interaction and one night of fucking they’d shared together. 

“McCree, I swear to god that if you and Genji don’t find the target in the next forty eight hours I’m sending agents to extract you. Forty. Eight. Hours. That’s it.”

“I understand. Forty eight hours to find the target.” Jesse replied, dragging a hand down his face. “Check in on Genji, will ya? I haven’t heard from him yet.” Suzume’s head suddenly whipped around to stare at him in shock. Jesse raised an eyebrow at the move as he waited for Jack’s response.

“Copy. Check in with me if anything happens.” Then the line disconnected and Jesse stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood to glance out one of the windows himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the other man, he just needed something to do.

“You said the name Genji.” Suzume said slowly, suspiciously. Jesse turned to look at him, cocking his head slightly.

“Sure did, sugar. He’s that buddy of mine I was tellin’ ya about. Why, ya know him?”

“I only recognized the name. He used to live here, I believe.” Suzume said smoothly, looking away and squaring his shoulders.

“Yea, used ta. Brother tried ta kill him here, actually. Made ‘im what he is today. That’s actually who we’re lookin’ fer. Genji reckons he’d make a good agent and I reckon I’d like a chance ta talk ta the man that almost killed my best friend.” Jesse said darkly before pausing and sighing. “Not that I’d be able ta. Genji’s convinced that this guy’s turned a new leaf. Says he’s been trynna take down his own clan ta make up fer what he’s done. I can’t really hate a man that’s trynna right his wrongs, sein’ as I’ve been doin’ the same damn thing.”

“A good agent…you’re with Overwatch, then. You want this man to join you.” Suzume said, back still to Jesse.

“Yea.” Jesse laughed. “Guess I wasn’t as subtle ‘bout that as I shoulda been. Seein’ as we’re still illegal and all.”

“You’re right to think you should have been more discrete.” Jesse shook his head and gave another chuckle.

“Damn, you are one prickly…fella.” That one word brought back conversations he’d had with Genji, descriptions of his brother, the arrow he’d shown Jesse. The tickle in the back of his mind suddenly made sense and he eyed the armed man a bit different as he straightened.

“Yer name ain’t Suzume, is it?” He asked slowly.

“It is not.” The other man, not Suzume, conceded.

“Mind sharin’ it with me?”

“Shimada Hanzo. Which makes me your target.” He finally turned and looked at Jesse, eyes dark and almost angry.

Before Jesse could reply there was a deep boom. His head turned instinctively to see what had happened and saw the large cloud of dust and debris blooming from what remained of the hotel.

“The building has collapsed.” Hanzo noted. Jesse made a low noise by way of response and looked at him warily. He seemed a bit closer than when Jesse had looked away. There were several moments of tense silence as they assessed each other and thought about the situation at hand.

“I will speak with my brother.” Hanzo finally said. “I had not planned on actually listening to what he said, but what you have said intrigues me. You intrigue me as well.”

“I slept with ya.” Jesse said, sounding both indignant and horrified at the same time. “I slept with my best friend’s brother.”

“Are you ignoring what I just said?” Hanzo asked, a touch irritated.

“It’s gonna hafta wait, darlin’. We ain’t goin’ nowhere til Talon clears out and I’m trynna come to terms with how I’m supposed ta tell Genji I slept with his brother and how I’m gonna explain ta my boss that I slept with the target. I can practically hear the lecture already.” Jesse groaned.

“That is what you are concerned about? I have just told you that I am your target, a confirmed assassin and murderer, and you are worried about being lectured?” Hanzo asked skeptically.

“Well, as I figure if ya wanted me dead ya would have killed me by now. Ya could have done it in that alley the first day, in the garden, in the hotel room, hell just now ya could’ve left me after the Dead Eye and someone else woulda done it for ya.” Jesse said, pulling out his frist cigarillo of the day and reaching for his lighter, only to find that he didn’t have it. “Where the hell…?” He muttered. He looked up at the sound of Hanzo walking closer and froze when the man stood right in front of him, took the cigarillo from his lips, and lit it with Jesse’s lighter. Hanzo took a drag and blew the smoke almost directly in Jesse’s face before handing it back with a smirk.

God damn that man.

Jesse stood there, stunned, for a moment before taking the cigarillo and putting away his lighter. He had to take a step away and several long drags before his heart calmed down enough for him to speak coherently.

“I’ll, uh, be glad ta have ya on the team if ya decide ta join us.” Jesse managed to stammer out with some semblance of composure. Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and his lips twitched up into a smirk. It was a look Jesse remembered all too well from the night before and he looked away, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting.

Sleeping with a man and finding out he was your best friend’s brother was one thing, sleeping with a man you KNOW is your best friend’s brother is something entirely different. Jesse didn’t want to explore that difference just then, and he really didn’t want to explore it in a dirty shop while Talon crawled over the city around them. 

Hanzo gave a chuckle that told Jesse he knew exactly what was happening inside the cowboy’s head. Jesse was about to say something that he hadn’t exactly planned out yet but was thankfully interrupted by his phone belting out some synth-pop song he never really learned the name to. Only one person had that tone, and they’d set it themselves.

“Genji.” Jesse said instantly when he answered the phone. “Thank god, I hadn’t heard nothin’ from ya and if Jack hadn’t called me I woulda thought ya’d gotten tangled up with Talon.”

“I did, actually. I had to kill three of them to get away. But what is this I hear about you being with a civilian?” Jesse’s eyes slid to Hanzo and he felt his face burn slightly.

“Quick rhetorical question, actually. How would you feel if I slept with a man last night and was actually in the hotel when you called?” Jesse asked. There was a heartbeat of silence and then uproarious laughter from the other end of the link. Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to rub away the headache he felt beginning to build there.

“Is that why you sounded so shocked? Oh man, this is too good. What was his name?” Genji gasped out.

“Suzume.” Jesse said. If Genji didn’t get it right away then it was probably for the…

“You slept with Hanzo.” Genji deadpanned, voice devoid of all his previous joy. Aw hell.

“I slept with a man named Suzume.” Jesse tried to correct.

“McCree, Suzume in Japanese means sparrow. You had sex with my brother.” Jesse winced and glanced at Hanzo again. He was casually rubbing at a spot on his bow, offering nothing.

“I may have had sex with your brother.” Jesse agreed.

“I assume this is the civilian you spoke of with Morrison.”

“Yea.” Jesse said. Could this get any worse? “He said he’d be willin’ ta speak with ya, though. When this all blows over.” He added, gesturing to the window even though Genji couldn’t see him.

“That is good. Perhaps we should have you seduce all of our targets if it makes them this agreeable.” Genji teased.

“Genji.” Jesse groaned. It could get worse.

“Calm down, I’ll come get you guys soon and we’ll sort this out. Try to keep your hands off of him until then.”

“I am not going to fuck your brother in the next hour.” Jesse ground out. If this kept up embarrassment would be ingrained into some deep part of his soul and become a part of him.

“Do not make promises you cannot keep. Ah, Jesse?” Genji asked, voice suddenly changing to something much more serious.

“What?”

“Morrison told me it would probably be best not to say anything to you, but he didn’t order me to be quiet…”

“About what?” Jesse prodded.

“He said that it is apparent we cannot handle this alone. He’s sending in another agent, one I’ve never worked with. Morrison said they’d just been recruited back onto the team.” That didn’t sound too bad. They could use an extra hand if things went south again and even if Genji had never worked with them Jesse probably had.

“Who is it?” Morrison wouldn’t come himself, he’s too busy at the moment. Reinhardt would be much too indelicate for the mission. Fareeha would be good, but she was…

“Do you recognize the call sign ‘Reaper’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to hit the fan with Reaper joining the mix. The next chapter is where the abuse mention warnings come into play. If you don't want to read that chapter I'll leave a summary in the notes at the bottom so you can just skip to that.


	8. Ghost

“Jesse? Are you there?” Genji asked when the silence stretched on for several minutes.

“Yea, I’m here.” Jesse replied, snapping out of his momentary fog.

“Good. Like I said, I have no idea why he didn’t tell you himself or why he seemed so reluctant to let you know. I guess he was part of Overwatch before it fell but I certainly never heard of him.”

“Yea, yea. Listen, I gotta go.” Jesse said, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible. He had to get back to the hotel. Back to where he’d left his luggage.

“Sure. Please be safe.” Genji said. The com clicked off and Jesse was immediately moving, pacing back and forth rapidly.

“Okay, okay.” He said to himself before stopping and pointing at Hanzo. “Ya know yer way around a bow, ya can take care o’ yerself, yea?” Hanzo raised a single eyebrow and Jesse was suddenly reminded of their time in the car, when he could have sworn the man ran the whole world.

He really needed to focus.

“Of course you can, what I need ya ta do is just wait here. I’ll give ya my com and everythin’ so when they call ya can give yer coordinates.”

“Why, exactly, is that going to be necessary?” Hanzo asked.

“Cause I am leavin’. Right now. There’s another guy showin’ up as backup, as, as a helpin’ hand or what-not.” Jesse explained, hand waving in the air for emphasis as he went back to pacing. “We got real bad blood between us and we can’t be in the same city as each other. The same country is probably a bit of a stretch. So I’m gonna just go ahead and head back to base.”

“You are afraid of this man.” Hanzo said matter-of-factly. Jesse glared at him.

“Jesse McCree ain’t afraid o’ no man. Cautious of? Sure. Wary of? Ya better believe it. But I ain’t afraid of no one.”

“Then why are you running?” Hanzo asked as he went to lean against the dust-covered counter.

“I ain’t runnin’.” Jesse insisted through gritted teeth.

“You are leaving a target in an unsecured area because someone else is coming. That, Mister McCree, is running.” Jesse scowled at him for several moments before rubbing his face with a hand.

“Ya wanna hash this out with me? Fine, let’s hash it out. This guy’s name is Gabriel Reyes. Tight ass sonuvabitch, but good at his job. He used ta be my old boss before the world turned on us and he took that job real serious. He wanted ta be the head honcho and it ate him up somethin’ fierce when the higher ups questioned somethin’ he did. He was more experienced than all of them put together and we all knew it. That man was a father ta me when my own daddy couldn’t get his ass off the couch ta see me in the hospital. That man was a father ta almost everyone on the team.” Hanzo’s eyes tightened for reasons Jesse didn’t understand and after a moment to catch his breath he continued.

“But he took a shinin’ after me cause I was wet behind the ears and could yell at him in Spanish. So when he got all tore up I’d help him. We’d spar, we’d fight, he’d kick the livin’ shit outta me and I’d hafta take some missions from the side. But I’d do it with a damn smile and I’d do it again because the man was my sun and moon and he kept us all together. Then he started changin’. He got darker. He didn’t eat with us no more, he didn’t visit people in the med-bay, he didn’t get in on the poker tournaments. I got worried and I…I betrayed him. I told one o’ the head honchos what was happenin’ cause I thought they’d help ‘im out.” Jesse laughed and it sounded hollow even to his own ears.

“Shit went down real quick after that. Overwatch started fallin’, Reyes was fallin’ harder than anybody and he wanted my help goin’ after power in the chaos. I couldn’t do it. I turned in my resignation and walked away cause I couldn’t fight with him but lord knows I couldn’t fight against him. Do ya understand now? I can’t see him. I can’t face him after what I did ta him.” Jesse concluded, staring at Hanzo and nearly begging him to understand.

“I am no expert of familial relations, but even to me that does not sound healthy.” Hanzo finally said after a moment. Jesse blinked.

“Were ya even listenin’ ta me?”

“Yes, I was listening. To me it sounds as though his man has darkness inside of him and he releases that by physically assaulting those who trust him and attempting to pit them against their own friends because of what he wants.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Jesse snapped.

“Then explain why you are running. If he were understanding you would be able to stay and explain your actions.” Hazo challenged. Jesse glowered at him before sucking in a sharp breath and tossing the remains of his cigarillo to the ground, stomping it out.

“I ain’t expectin’ ya ta agree with me. I’m expectin’ ya ta stay here and do what I asked. Here, take it.” Jesse said, taking the com out of his ear and handing it to Hanzo. “They’ll probably try my phone first, so it may be a while til ya hear anythin’ but you’ll be set after that.”

“What will you say to Genji when he realizes you are gone?” It was a low blow. Jesse and Hanzo both knew it. It hadn’t been hard to pick up on the obvious affection they had for each other and it was a weakness Hanzo was perfectly willing to exploit.

“I’ll tell ‘im the truth. I ain’t up ta lettin’ Reyes down again. Not after all these years.” Jesse said, his voice soft.

“For a man so determined to pursue me you are quick to give up.” Hanzo noted dryly. Jesse shot him a look somewhere between annoyed and amused.

“Fer someone so determined ta tell me nothin’ ‘bout yerself yer gettin’ awful deep inta my affairs.” Hanzo looks at him blankly for a moment before shrugging.

“My name is Shimada Hanzo, I am thirty eight years old and am being hunted by both Talon and Overwatch, for very similar reasons. I attempted to kill my brother at the bidding of the clan elders and have regretted it every day of my life since. In order to redeem myself I have taken up the task of dismantling my own clan so that I might rebuild it in its most honorable form.” Hanzo concluded, staring at Jesse in a clear challenge. Before the challenge could be accepted, however, Jesse’s phone rang again. 

“What?” He snapped into it.

“I have cleared Talon out of the area by leaving a false trail to the south. Hopefully it will occupy them for some time. Meet me back at our hotel room and we will discuss the best course of action from here on out.” Genji said, not even acknowledging Jesse’s tone.

“Fifteen minutes. No, twenty five.” Jesse corrected. Even if Talon was heading south there was no guarantee they didn’t leave anyone behind to sweep the city and it’d be best to take backroads.

“I will see you soon.” Jesse hung up and tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. He could practically feel the grey hairs sprouting and he was much too vain for that to sit comfortably with him.

“Alright, change of plans.” Jesse finally said, turning back to Hanzo. “I’m takin’ ya ta the hotel Genji and I have been stayin’ at and we’re gonna meet up there.” Hanzo smirked.

“Eager to get me back into a hotel room already?” He practically purred. Goddamn this was just not fair for poor Jesse.

“Hanzo, we ain’t talking about this. In fact, we ain’t ever bringin’ it up again. We never met before today. Not once.” Jesse said sternly.

“That seems a bit odd considering that today started with you in my bed.” Hanzo hummed. He seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

“We ain’t talkin’ about this.” Jesse repeated. He held Hanzo’s smug gaze long enough to feel like he made his point before going back to the door they had entered through.

“Okay, I’m gonna treat this like escort duty. That means ya gotta stay behind me and listen ta what I say no matter how dumb it may seem.”

“The very idea of an American cowman giving an ex-clan leader orders is dumb in itself.” Hanzo snorted. Jesse gave him an odd look.

“Ya know, yer brother called me the same thing.”

“An American?”

“Ah, never mind. Just follow me and fer the love of whatever ya believe in do NOT separate from me.” Jesse said before cracking the door open and checking the street. It seemed clear so he stepped out, Peacekeeper in hand, to get the Shimada brothers together again.

Knowing each of them, it was bound to be an ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe was a mean guy. He was basically an abusive dad to Jesse but Jesse respected him anyway and tried to help when Overwatch went to shit. He feels bad about not helping Gabe and leaving instead, so he really doesn't want to see Gabe at all.


	9. Proof

Almost the second they left the shop Hanzo changed. He stood straighter, stepped lighter, let his face fall to stony indifference. It was a jarring change for Jesse, who had been getting ruthlessly flirted with all morning. They stalked along backstreets and alleys in a strange winding path that Jesse knew would get them to the hotel with the least chance of getting spotted by anyone, Talon or otherwise.

Reaching the hotel was actually fairly easy. They took the stairs instead of the elevator and didn’t see anyone in the hallway while Jesse hurriedly opened the door and ushered Hanzo inside. He slammed the door shut again and locked it behind them.

“Hello, brother.” Genji said behind him, voice cool. Jesse turned and stared at his friend.

“Nothin’ fer me, darlin’?” Jesse asked with a bit of fake bravado. He’d never heard his friend speak like that and it was a bit worrisome. Genji’s head turned toward him and after a moment he strode over and promptly punched Jesse in the chest.

“What the fuck?” Jesse gasped, clutching at his chest and glaring up at the cyborg, who just shrugged.

“You slept with my brother. Come on, you TAUGHT me the bro code. If sisters are off-limits I’m pretty sure brothers are too.”

“I didn’t exactly know who he was.” Jesse growled as he straightened and brushed the front of his shirt. Genji was already moving on and not paying attention to him, however, as he turned to speak with his brother.

“So, Suzume?” 

“Coincidence.” Hanzo said with a carefully blank face and an almost condescending tone that threatened to send Jesse straight to his knees.

“I don’t think so.” Genji said gently. He reached forward to put his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder but the elder of the two sniffed and turned enough that the action was clearly unwelcome. Genji dropped his hand.

“I have agreed to speak with you and consider your proposition. I would suggest you speak quickly.” Hanzo said haughtily. Genji straightened ever so slightly and when he spoke his tone was colder.

“Yes. Overwatch is extending a formal invitation to you. We would like you to join us and work with us. Your skills and intelligence would be invaluable to our organization.” He said. Jesse looked between the two for a moment before sighing and lighting a new cigarillo.

“Look ya’ll, ya both got shit ta say ta each other and this ain’t it. Genji, I know ya didn’t drag my ass out here just ta say that, and Hanzo I ain’t gonna pretend I know ya all that well but I’m willin’ ta bet ya got somethin’ on yer mind. So will the two of ya stop pussy-footin’ around the issue and spit it out?” Hanzo glared at him but Genji didn’t react for several moments until he spoke.

“Jesse is right. Brother, I want you to come with me. Not just because of Overwatch, you can come even if you don’t want to join. I want a chance to show you what I’ve become. I want to show you what you’ve given me.” Hanzo snorted and gave a condescending smile.

“Oh yes, please show me what I have given my brother by killing him. You are no longer the same person, Shimada Genji, do not pretend it is any different.”

“I did not say it was any different. I know I am a different man and I want you in my new life. We are no longer part of the clan, Hanzo. There is no need to prove yourself anymore. Just say you’ll come with me. For a little while, at least.” Hanzo eyed him for a moment before tipping his head up slightly.

“I do not understand your desire for my presence, but I will go with you. I give no guarantees beyond that.”

“That’s fine.” Genji said, letting out a burst of steam through the vents on his shoulders almost like he was physically releasing his tension. “In the meantime, we have to wait for this Reaper before we can leave.” Jesse winced at the name and Hanzo’s eyes slid to him. Jesse waited for Hanzo to mention their past but after a few moments he realized that Hanzo wasn’t going to do it.

“I’m going to call Zenyatta.” Genji announced before stepping out onto the balcony.

“I’ll get room service.” Jesse murmured. He picked up the little hotel phone and dialed the proper number while thumbing through the little brochure on the side table. “Ya know what ya want?” Jesse asked Hanzo without looking up.

“Something with beef.” Hanzo said. Jesse looked up and shot him a look.

“Dalrin’, ya trynna tell me ya wanna go back ta the ramen shop?” Hanzo furrowed his brow, obviously confused.

“Pardon me?” Jesse suddenly realized that when he had ordered in the restaurant Hanzo hadn’t even been there, and he’d ordered in Spanish. It was just a coincidence, then.

“Never mind.” Jesse murmured, turning back to the phone. He ordered something from the menu that seemed more western for himself and some sort of beef and rice thing for Hanzo, who seemed content to stand and watch Jesse with a small smirk. 

A few moments of awkward silence after Jesse hung up passed.

“I would appreciate it if ya would stop lookin’ at me like that.” Jesse told the other man. Hanzo raised his eyebrows in a way that could have been considered innocent if it was anyone other than him.

“What do you mean?” He asked. His smirk told Jesse that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Look doll, yer gettin’ me all hot under the collar. I ain’t doin’ nothin’ with ya. ‘Specially with yer brother right there.” Jesse said sternly, pointing to the glass door. Hanzo’s smirk bloomed into something sharper. Something more mischievous that spoke of sinful promises Jesse didn’t want to dwell on.

“No. Whatever yer thinkin’ stop thinkin’ it.” Jesse warned. This was a very awkward position for him, considering that he was normally the flirtatious one and from their first meeting Jesse had thought Hanzo was shy. Boy howdy was he way off the mark.

“I think you would like what I am thinking, though.” Hanzo said with a low, dangerous tone that sent shivers down Jesse’s spine.

“No, no, no.” Jesse said, jumping up from where he’d sat on the edge of the bed and holding up a hand. “I’m going ta take a shower. Just…stay here an’ wait fer the food or somethin’.” With that he snatched up some clothes from his open suitcase and practically dashed to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door immediately.

~~~~~

Hanzo watched him leave with a smirk and tried to stifle the smug amusement he felt at how much he bothered the other man. If he were younger he might actually pursue it, but as it was they’d only had fun the night before. There was no real reason to extend it any further. That being said, Hanzo could enjoy teasing Jesse for as long as he cared to tease him. It seemed almost too easy considering that Jesse had originally been the instigator of their brief relationship.

The balcony door slid open again and Hanzo’s good mood evaporated instantly. He may be going along with his brother for the time being, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. He didn’t want to be near the man that reminded him of the person he used to be. He didn’t want to see what he’d made Genji and he certainly didn’t want the guilt that welled up inside him every time they were near each other.

“I never imagined that Jesse would be your type.” Genji said, a bit amused. Hanzo glared at him.

“You do not know me. Not anymore.” Genji tipped his head to the left slightly. Without being able to see his face, Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was a challenge, a smile, or curiousness.

“I suppose I don’t.” Genji said. There was something in his voice that Hanzo would have once thought was sadness. That being said, he wasn’t even sure if his brother could feel anything in this new body. It was a disturbing thought.

“I am glad you have decided to come with me, brother.” Genji said after several moments of tension, only the vague sound of Jesse singing in the shower keeping them from complete silence.

“For the time being.”

“For the time being.” Genji allowed with a nod. “Although I must admit that I would like you to join us on a more permanent basis.” Hanzo snorted and eyed him critically.

“Based solely on how Jesse spoke to Suzume about your murderer of a brother I cannot see my presence being welcome on your team.” He said dryly.

“I see, and what exactly did McCree say?” Genji asked. Hanzo tipped his chin up imperiously and looked down at his brother.

“That is none of your concern.”

“I see.” Genji repeated, his tone a bit more resigned. “At least you have already acquainted yourself with one of our teammates.”

“Potential.” Hanzo snapped back. Genji held up his hands in a placating manner and tilted his head slightly.

“I did not mean to presume. It was a slip of the tongue.” Hanzo glared at him for a moment before turning and setting his bow down to rest against the wall. He set his quiver down beside it and appraised the room for a moment. It was small for three people, but it would do. 

The sound of the shower stopped and a few moments later the door was opened, letting out steam and warming the hotel room by several degrees. Jesse stepped back out and didn’t look at Hanzo once as he tossed his dirty clothes, hat, belt, and gun onto his suitcase. He stood and stretched his arms high above his head, letting out a satisfied groan before speaking. Jesse was only wearing a pair of blue sleep pants and his skin was still dripping with some water. Not that Hanzo noticed.

“The food gonna get here soon? I reckon I could eat a horse right ‘bout now.” Jesse asked.

“It will be here soon, hopefully.” Genji told him. Jesse nodded and practically collapsed onto the couch, letting his head loll backwards.

“Good. I need food and sleep.” Jesse sighed.

“Yes, I heard you used Dead Eye.” Genji said, distaste evident in his tone. Jesse picked his head up to glare at him before letting it drop back down again.

“Look, I get that ya ain’t happy but I didn’t ‘ave much of a choice. It’s not like I want ta use it.”

“The pain?”

“No worse than usual.” Jesse replied. Hanzo looked between the two for a moment, listening to them banter, before there was a knock on the door. His bow was in his hands with an arrow nocked in an instant.

“That better be the food.” Jesse said, surging to his feet and clomping across the room. Before Hanzo could give any sort of warning he opened the door, spoke some words, and pulled in a small cart before shutting the door again and sliding the dead-bolt into place.

Hanzo looked at him incredulously and Jesse noticed, eyes widening ever so slightly.

“What?” He asked.

“That could have been Talon. It could have been any number of things and you just…opened the door? Without even checking?” Hanzo asked him skeptically. Jesse relaxed and grinned.

“Ah, ya would’ve avenged me.” Jesse said confidently before grabbing one of the plates and a fork to eat on the couch.

“I am not attached to you in any way. How would it benefit me to seek revenge?” Hanzo asked coolly as he took his own food. Jesse slapped a hand over his bare chest and let out a mock groan.

“Darlin’ ya ain’t pullin’ any punches, are ya? Hurtin’ me like that…” He trailed off and shook his head. Genji let out a short laugh and perched on the arm of the couch, watching Jesse.

“Mm, damn this is good.” Jesse said, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

“Maybe it will get you to stop complaining.” Genji teased. Jesse pointed the end of his fork at Genji with the sternest face he could manage.

“Hey, we’re sleeping together tonight so yer brother don’t need ta get cuddly with either of us, so I’d be careful. I sleep light, pardner.”

“That is such a lie!” Genji exclaimed with a laugh. “I have seen you fall asleep during a battle when reinforcements came, how do you expect me to believe you are a light sleeper?”

They went back and forth for several minutes while Hanzo and Jesse ate, making Hanzo feel a strange sense that he didn’t quite belong there. It was obvious his brother and Jesse were very close and it felt like his presence was disrupting something commonplace. It was unnerving.

“A’ight, I’m goin’ ta bed. I need ta get caught up on my beauty rest.” Jesse proclaimed with another prolonged stretch. He put his plate on the cart and immediately collapsed into the bed on top of the covers. Genji sighed and went to flip off the lights as Hanzo put his own empty bowl down and calmly sat on the couch. It was obviously where he was meant to sleep. 

The lights went out and the room was immediately filled with darkness, the only light coming from Genji’s faintly glowing body as he climbed into bed beside the cowboy. His lights went out and there were a few moments of rustling as they settled next to each other.

“If ya knee me in the dick again I’m tossin’ yer ass out the window.” Jesse warned. Genji let out a light laugh.

“It was one time.” The comments subsided and after only a minute or so Hanzo heard Jesse’s breathing slow into sleep. His brother, however, was still awake. Ignoring him, Hanzo lay down and turned his back on the cyborg to try and sleep.

It didn’t come to him for a long, long time.


	10. The End of a Beginning

Hanzo woke the next morning with an ache in his back and a dull throbbing in his skull. He stood and stretched, joints popping silently and muscles complaining at the move. He glanced around the room to confirm that the other two were still asleep and narrowed his eyes slightly. He needed something to do. He needed to move, to run, to shoot something. But Hanzo was still wearing his clothes from the day before and he felt disgusting, he didn’t need to get sweaty on top of all that.

Instead Hanzo went out onto the balcony, sliding the door back into place behind him as he leaned his forearms against the railing and looked out. They weren’t very high up, but it was high enough to give Hanzo a fantastic view of the sky, which was quickly bleeding from sunrise red to the more gentle tones of day.

Hanzo took the relative silence as an opportunity to think about the situation and his lips twisted up into a thin, ironic smile. Who knew that he would actually end up leaving with his brother? Who knew he would end up sleeping with a cowboy? Who knew he would be waiting for a mysterious man that set that same cowboy on edge? 

Hanzo certainly hadn’t known, otherwise he most likely wouldn’t have come. That’s what he told himself, at least.

He heard the door slide open and then closed again. Turning his head, he saw the same cowboy he’d just been thinking about and had to force his face into neutrality despite the surprise.

“Can I help you?” Hanzo asked. The man looked barely alive, like he was sick or still asleep.

“Mm.” Was all Jesse said, collapsing into one of the chairs that Hanzo had ignored. Hanzo furrowed his brow. Was the man seriously ignoring him now? Instead of pursuing that line of thought Hanzo turned back to his previous position and tried his hardest to ignore the sound of Jesse yawning and the slight scrape of his metal arm against the metal table.

“He’s comin’.” Jesse said after several minutes. Hanzo waited without saying anything. He was certain the man would keep talking simply to fill the silence.

“The guy I was tellin’ ya ‘bout.” Another yawn punctuated with a slight groan. “He’s ‘posed ta be here today. I need coffee.” He added, almost to himself.

“You seemed fine yesterday morning.” Hanzo commented without really meaning to.

“Mm, had adrenaline.” Jesse said, lapsing back into sentence fragments. Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that played at the corners of his mouth, but since no one was looking he didn’t have any reason to stop it.

“So if I were to throw you off the balcony you would be more awake?”

“Think the landin’ would knock me out, actually.” Jesse mumbled. It sounded like he was on the verge of nodding off.

“Tsk, if you fall asleep I will not bring you inside.” Hanzo told him sternly, finally turning around to look at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, darlin’.” Jesse replied with an echo of his usual smile. It was cute.

That thought made Hanzo tense slightly and he internally scowled at himself. As amusing as it was to tease his brother’s friend, he would not go any further than that. These thoughts needed to be ignored and overcome, just as his father taught him.

“Ya look like yer…” Jesse winced, cutting himself off and tapped the com in his ear. “What?” He asked, suddenly sounding every bit the trained killer he supposedly was. His face darkened and he scowled, glaring at the table.

“Fine. Hurry up, I’m tired of waiting fer yer sorry ass.” Jesse snapped before tapping the com and ripping it out of his ear, throwing it onto the table with disgust. 

“I take it that we are meeting with Reaper soon.” Hanzo said, keeping a carefully blank face.

“Yea. Bastard could curdle milk with his goddamn voice, I swear.” Jesse snarled, sounding more awake than he had even just a few moments ago. Anger could do that to a person.

“Why do you work with him, then?” Hanzo asked curiously as he sat in the chair across from Jesse.

“I ain’t exacty got a choice. I work with ‘im or I leave and I ain’t about ta abandon Overwatch again.” Jesse told him flippantly. There was something there to be probed, something behind the ‘again’, but Hanzo didn’t feel the desire or need to explore it and let it go.

“Why are ya comin’ with us?” Jesse asked after a moment where it became obvious that Hanzo wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence that had fallen between them. 

“I believe your organization may have some moral standing. It could have potential.” Hanzo told Jesse in a slightly condescending tone that didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Nothin’ else?” Jesse asked. Hanzo glanced at him, calculating Jesse’s response.

“Nothing else. It is not even certain I will stay with you.” Hanzo reminded him. Jesse tipped his head in acknowledgement. Several heartbeats passed and Jessed suddenly stretched his legs under the table, leading to several loud and slightly worrying pops and snaps. He did the same with each of his arms and Hanzo eyed him a bit disapprovingly. Everything about the man was loud and overdone, he noted.

“It’s called gettin’ old, doll. Judgin’ from them greys ya got, I’d say yer feelin’ it too.” Jesse said, catching the look.

“I said nothing.” Hanzo told him imperiously. Jesse smirked.

“I ain’t dumb. Contrary to what ya apparently think.” Jesse told him with a wry smile. Hanzo tried to think of something to say, but Jesse stood and stretched again while letting out a soft groan.

“Imma go get coffee.” He announced, scratching his head and going back inside without saying anything else. Hanzo drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

It annoyed him slightly that Jesse had said Hanzo believed him to be stupid. He knew that he COULDN’T be stupid, if he was working with Overwatch and managed to keep a low enough profile to not register as a threat to Hanzo after their first meeting. No, the man was very, very smart. That was what worried him. A dumb man could be dangerous, sure, but he could also be manipulated. A smart man would allow himself to be manipulated and become even more dangerous in the process. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference and that mistake could get you killed.

“Baka.” Hanzo whispered to himself. He’d fallen in bed with an ex-gang member that was now working with his brother in an international, technically illegal, peace-keeping force. Jesse was trouble from every angle and the last thing Hanzo needed was more trouble in his life.

With that in mind, Hanzo stood and went back inside. He could deal with the situation later.

~~~~~

“Gimme yer…fives.” Jesse said, carefully peering at his own cards as he absently chewed on the cigarillo between his teeth. He’d dragged Genji out onto the balcony for the game just so he could smoke.

“Go fish. Do you have any queens?”

“Goddamn.” Jesse grumbled, handing over two cards while Genji gleefully made a new pile on the table with them and the two he had been holding in his hand.

Hanzo watched them with mild disinterest as he broke down his useless arrows and used their parts to craft new ones. He could have waited to do it, but he felt like making a statement. Both Genji and Jesse had been getting too comfortable with him in the several hours they had been waiting together and he needed to remind them that they were dealing with an assassin, not some random mercenary.

He wiped away a smudge on the side of one arrow and slid it into his quiver, looking at the leftover bits too broken to use. He gathered them up and tucked them away in a small pouch for later disposal. Throwing them away in the hotel trash would leave a trail for other to follow. Suddenly the sound of Jesse and Genji bickering over what counted as cheating ceased and Hanzo’s eyes snapped up, looking for any potential threat that had caused the change.

“I see. I’ll tell him.” Genji said with a nod, hand to the side of his faceplate. A moment later his hand dropped and he looked at Jesse, head tilted quizzically. “He said that he’s coming to the balcony.” Genji said, making it sound like a question.

“That flashy fucker.” Jesse sighed unhappily before glancing around. “Scoot yer chair over. No, that way. Bit more.” He told Genji, who complied without question.

“Scaling the building would draw attention to him.” The cyborg said with a bit of worry tinging his voice.

“He ain’t climbin’ shit.” Jesse said. “Got any twos?”

“It’s my turn!” Genji protested.

“Ya just went.” Jesse told him, eyes squinting in concentration.

“Yes, but you had the card I asked for, therefore I get to go again.” Genji argued. Any response Jesse may have given was interrupted when red and black smoke began swirling near Genji’s chair. He started to jump up but Jesse held out a hand to stop him.

“Don’t move.” He warned. Hanzo noted that his brother must have held an extreme amount of trust in Jesse because he did as he was asked, despite not having any assurances that this strange new smoke was not harmful. Hanzo had drawn his bow, arrow nocked, the second he saw it and only held off on shooting because he was unsure as to what it was.

It took a second, but the smoke soon built up into a humanoid figure that solidified mere moments later, revealing a dramatic figure in a sweeping black coat and an avian looking mask. He looked like something out of a shitty horror film, to Hanzo.

“Reyes.” Jesse said, wary eyes trained on the figure with no small amount of hesitancy and mild distrust.

“Back to last names are we, Jess?” The man said in an incredibly deep voice as his mask turned toward Jesse, like he was watching him. Jesse looked back for a moment before turning his head and letting his gaze slide to the floor.

“That’s what I thought.” Reyes rumbled.

“Ah, you two know each other?” Genji asked, ignoring the obvious tension and opting for a more diplomatic route.

“Unfortunately.”

“Used ta.” Reyes and Jesse answered at the same time. Jesse shot him a glare and the mask turned back to him. Hanzo hadn’t released the tension on his bowstring at all during the conversation and the longer it went on the more wary he grew. This whole situation seemed like a fight waiting to happen.

“Right…”Genji dragged out before perking. “Well now that you’re here we can finally leave!” He announced happily, gathering all of the discarded cards on the table and stacking them. He began wrapping a rubber band around the deck and the mask lifted slightly to face in Hanzo’s direction, who was still just inside the open balcony door.

“The target, I assume.” Reyes said, the words sounding more like a growl in his gravelly voice. It wasn’t stated as a question but Genji nodded anyway, snapping the band in place.

“Yes, this is Shimada Hanzo. He has agreed to come back with us but not necessarily join.”

“I’ve been briefed on the situation.” Reyes replied, making the sentence sound simultaneously condescending and bored. “Morrison still gives agents information before he sends them into the field, at least.” Hanzo didn’t like this man. He was cocky and antagonistic when he hadn’t even proven himself worthy of the ego that came with his words. It was annoying.

“Right.” Genji said, slowly raising a hand to the side of his faceplate. “Soldier 76, agent Genji. We have met up with the asset.” He said into the com. He waited for whatever was said on the other end of the line and glanced up slightly when Jesse stood, pushing past Hanzo to get inside the room. Hanzo finally lowered his bow and relaxed the muscles in his arms for the first time since Reyes had appeared. 

Hanzo had a decision to make. He didn’t trust any of them, but with Jesse now behind him he had to put his back to someone. Jesse, or his brother and this new ‘Reaper’? To give himself more time to decide, he backed up slightly and angled his body so that he could see Jesse out of the corner of his eye, evidently digging through his luggage for something.

“Lose something, mijo?” Reyes asked. Jesse flinched and paused for a split second before resuming his search.

“Soldier 76 says that a teleporter has been left at a drop-point for us to retrieve. It will put us on the transport and we can destroy it from there.” Genji said, standing and going in as well. He bent over and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

“Let’s go.” He said. Jesse grumbled something under his breath before whipping a red and gold cloth around his shoulders and buckling his belt in place. He did some weird flip thing with his hat and set it in place on his head before grabbing his own bag and straightening with an easy grin that made Hanzo wonder what, exactly, he had to be happy about.

“A’ight, let’s get ta gettin’.”

~~~~~

Genji led them through the streets of Hanamura with an ease that Hanzo mirrored perfectly despite the time spent away from his home. Both were jumping from roof to roof, scaling sheer walls and vaulting obstacles that would have stopped anyone else. Reyes dissolved into red and black smog that simply leaked past whatever was in his way, leaving Jesse walking behind them grumbling about freaky-ass people and their freaky-ass abilities.

It only took a few minutes for them to find the drop-point with both Hanzo and Genji in the lead. It was high up on an office building that Genji volunteered to scale while the others waited for him below.

“At least you’re the only imbecile on the team.” Reyes growled to Jesse as they watched the glinting metal body scurry up the side of the building.

“Only one of us is dead, I must be doing something right.” Jesse snapped, sounding angry. What did that mean? Was Reaper dead? Hanzo stored that piece of information away for later investigation while trying to look like he wasn’t listening to their conversation.

“You’re alive because you ran.”

“Sometimes bravery is doing what you believe is right.” Hanzo said evenly, eyes still on Genji as he slipped up onto the roof.

“Got you thinkin’ he’s a sweet kid, huh? Let’s see if he kills you, too.” Reyes said with a disturbing laugh that spoke of dark promises.

“I ain’t no kid no more and I ain’t the one that killed ya.” Jesse said venomously. Hanzo’s eyes flicked to him, noting the anger on his face, before looking back up at his brother as he began climbing down.

“You can tell yourself that, but we both know the truth.” Jesse didn’t say anything to that, just clenched his fists and tried to resist the urge to pull Peacekeeper on him.

“Here, I got it.” Genji said triumphantly as his metal feet clicked against the concrete in front of them. He untied a small bag from around his waist and tossed it to Jesse, who quickly dove into it and pulled out a small, circular disk. He tossed it on the ground and it instantly shifted, long arms blooming into a much larger circle with an oval of blue light suspended above it and shimmering slightly. Jesse wasted no time in gathering his bag and stepping through the teleporter with a soft –thwump-. Genji went next, followed by Reaper. Hanzo spared only a glance for the city around him before following their lead and stepping through the blue oval. When he came out the other side he was standing in the middle of a very well-worn aircraft. There were signs of the people that used it everywhere, in the posters on the walls, the basketball hoop, the little personal affects that had been left behind.

He had little time to adjust before Reyes pulled a massive shotgun from what seemed like thin air. Instantly Storm Bow was in Hanzo’s hands, an arrow nocked. Reyes ignored him entirely and instead delivered one point-blank shot to the teleporter, breaking it and closing the path.

“’Ello, loves! Heard ya needed a lift!” A cheerful British voice said over the internal com system. “We’ll be back at base in no time. Just sit back, relax, and thanks for flying Air Tracer.” The voice said with a high giggle before falling silent.

“Thank the lord.” Jesse sighed, collapsing into a seat and pulling his hat down over his face while Genji sat next to him less dramatically. Reyes found his own seat and Hanzo sat as far away from all of them as possible.

Jesse could feel his eyes on him. He was sure that if he looked up he would see Gabe’s face turned to him even with that damned mask on. It was a disturbing thought. Perhaps equally disturbing was that he wondered if Hanzo was watching him as well. He huffed silently and shifted in his seat slightly, trying to find a good nap position.

Hopefully when they got to base all of this would be forgotten and new roles found. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with Gabe. Hopefully what happened with Hanzo could be repeated. Hopefully things would work out well.

Jesse wasn’t sure about much in his life, but he could feel deep in his bones that going to get Hanzo had been one of the smartest things he’d done both for Overwatch and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so thankful for all the amazing support this fic has received so far. Alas, it is drawing to a close. But the series is just begun and will continue on this same story line, following our favorite cowboy and archer as they try to figure out how to get their heads out of their asses. Each fic will be able to stand on its own, but I'd love it if you read them all!


End file.
